Parental
by Sol's Darkness
Summary: Ash, Iris, and Cilan are heading to Pallet Town, when they see some strange visitors in front of Ash's house… One-shot
1. Ash

Parental

Ash walked cheerfully side-by side with his pikachu, and his friends Iris, Axew, Cilan, and Pansage. They were on their way to Ash's house to surprise his mom, Delia. Deciding to go home to Kanto, Iris and Cilan had tagged along for their own reasons, Cilan to see the world, and Iris to meet other dragon types.

They were just coming into sight of Pallet Town. Ash was about to jump out and surprise Delia, when, he spotted his mother out front talking to two others about her age. A man and a woman, the woman was short, had long blonde hair, and big yellow eyes. The man was tall, had raven hair just like him, and intense red eyes. The woman was speaking, and Iris pulled him down behind a boulder.

"…and we're considering building a permanent house in Viridian Forest or on Mt. Silver instead of lodging with the other holders or staying in Pokémon Centers. Anyway, enough about us. What's been happening with you?"

Delia laughed nervously. "Oh no, nothing new! Ash set out on his journey, and has been to quite a few regions, though. He's been quite busy."

The man nodded. "Multiple? Won any Pokémon Leagues?"

Delia winced. "No, but he came awfully close a few times… "

The man looks sad, or maybe disappointed. "Aw well, he'll get there eventually. I know he will. Out of curiosity, what was his first pokémon?"

"Well, he… woke up late when his alarm clock broke, and he missed all of the starters to Gary and his friends."

The man sighed. "Then how did he get a Pokémon?"

The woman looked concerned about something else. "Was his parents there?"

Delia shook her head. "No, why?"

The woman shook her head. "Those… stupid… when will they ever finish with their work to take care of their son?"

Delia frowned, and turned to the man. "Well, it wasn't a total loss. He got the pikachu that hatched from the egg you two donated. They had some trouble at first, but now they're inseparable!"

The man nodded, satisfied. The woman spoke up. "I knew we did the right thing, Delia, letting you adopt him. He never would have gotten far with this oaf of a father."

The man looked offended. "Hey!"

Delia looked relieved. "So… you're not taking him away?"

The woman looks surprised. "No! He doesn't even know us, and he thinks you're his birth mother! We would never do that!"

Delia sighs. "Phew… thank you, Red, Yellow. That's a relief."

Then, to Ash's shock, the man, who he figured was Red, turned and fixed his intent crimson orbs that were probably his namesake on the boulder. "You three can come out now."

Wide-eyed, (and Ash feeling like he just took a slap to the face) all three stepped out of the cover of the rock.

"How did you know?!" Iris demanded.

Red donned a small smile. "You don't go through what I've gone through without getting a good sense of… well, getting these hunches."

Cilan seemed stunned, like he's about to blow a fuse and start crying and start laughing at the same time.

Two pikachu ran out of the undergrowth, and Ash's pikachu bounded over to them curiously.

Yellow walks over, examining Ash head-to-toe. "You're so big."

Red just stared. Finally, he spoke once again. "Do you have a Pokédex?"

Ash just nodded.

His father smiled. "Then we'll be seeing you soon once again."

And with that statement, he walked away, waving to all four, arm around his wife.

"Pika! Chuchu!… goodbye, Ash." As she left, she smiled.

After they left, the remaining four looked at one another. Then Cilan spoke up. "Was… was that the legendary trainers Yellow and Red? Pokédex holders, Red the Kanto Champion and Yellow the Viridian Rareborn?"

Delia nodded, and turned to Ash. "…I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. Please don't be mad at me!"

He blinked a few times, then smiled. "Yeah, I forgive you. But you have a lot of explaining to do…"

Sol: Like it? It popped onto my head. And, in case you're wondering, Gary is Blue and Green's son.

G'syr: another name for this story could be 'Sol is stalling writing the next chapter of Reborn Phoenix'.

Sol: G'syr! Hey! Betrayer!… I'm sorry I was writing something else. This just popped into my head and, since it was a one-shot, decided to jot it down. And, don't yell at me! I posted a new chap earlier!

G'syr: Sol wants you all to know that, in her mind, Green is the boy and Blue is the girl.

Sol: just in case you're wondering. Goodnight, all!


	2. Gary

Gary

Gary sighed, looking out the window. His car was here, ready to take him to his great-grandfather's lab to choose his starter. He already knew what he was going to pick: squirtle. Super-Effective against his Dad's choice.  
He had heard that his Dad's rival's son had been adopted by a woman in Pallet Town. The champion's son. Well, he wouldn't be beating Gary any time soon!  
Lifting his bag up, he looked at his bed stand. A photo of his parents: a woman with a sneaky grin and bright blue eyes with a man who looked like an older version of Gary with green eyes standing next to each other, his Dad with a small smile.  
He turned away. Why did his parents always have to be away on business?!  
He would have understood if his dad was busy being the Viridian Gym leader, but he was never there. And his mom was always with him.  
He shook his head violently. No! He would never call them his parents again unless they begged him for forgiveness! From now on, it would be Green and Blue, not Dad and Mom…

Driving away, Gary reflected on how good yet bad taking his anger out on Ash had been. He had, of course, immediately recognized him, seeing as how alike he looked to 'Uncle' Red. Actually, Uncle Red and Aunt Yellow were always there on the holidays when Green and Blue weren't. They were closer to him than his own parents…  
He looked at the squirtle in his hand, or Blasty, as he called it when no one else was around. After his Blue's Blastoise.  
The last time he had seen her was when he was 6, and he remembered her paying special attention to him, playing all day. He didn't remember why Green wasn't there. Something about Unova.  
He looked at the note in his hand, his name written in it in a strange, cursive-y handwriting. His great-grandfather, or 'Gramps', had given it to him, telling him to open it when he filled up the pokedex.

…

A six-teen year old Gary Oak took shaky breaths, looking from the pokedex in one hand to the letter in the other. Checking once more that his pokedex had every entry filled, he opened the letter. In it was two notes.

Dear Gary,  
If you are reading this, then you have filled up your pokedex.  
Go to the Viridian Gym on Jan. 1 at 15:00.

The note was frustratingly short.  
But he'd be there.

I've decided to make this a one-shot series! Yay!  
I'll continue this after I do May/Max, Lyra/Ethan, and maybe Dawn.  
G'syr: Hrrr.  
Sol: English, G'syr.  
G'syr: humph. Fine. Maybe Dawn, because we don't know how to incorporate Dawn's mother.


	3. Lyra and Ethan

I know Ethan isn't in the anime. But I just wanted to add him in anyway.

Lyra and Ethan

Lyra and Ethan had never really known how abnormal their parents were until they met some normal ones.  
Their father had unusual golden eyes, and he had taught Lyra from an early age how to play billiard.  
Her mother, with her shiny blue eyes, always attempted to discourage this practice, and always failed. Soon, her daughter was the one of the best players, second only to her father.  
To their mother's surprise, Ethan had no interest in it whatsoever.  
When the twins had heard the saying, 'like father like son', they had Lyra had cracked up and Ethan had snickered a bit.  
For Lyra looked like their mother but acted like the father, and it was the reverse for Ethan. He had already filled up the Johto and Kanto part of the pokedex. Though, he really wasn't interested in collecting badges, unlike his sister.  
Their parents were constantly arguing about silly little things, but always made up. Their dad always called Mom 'Super Serious Gal'. And whenever Ethan acted like the mother, he mockingly said, 'I'm very disappointed in you, Ethan. Joining Club Serious. This is betrayal! Tut, tut, tut.'  
It annoyed Ethan to death, especially when Lyra said it to him. 'Well, someone has to be serious around here,' was always his argument.  
And all the eggs scattered around the house! 'Gold the Hatcher'. A bunch of people that he knew (i.e., other entertaining grown-ups with pokedexes who all had strange names) were always delivering their eggs to him.  
And all the pokemon around the house! In the end, as soon as their mom, 'Crystal the Catcher' caught a pokemon, she had to put it on a 'shift list'. The pokemon had to take turns coming out on different days, with the exception of Gold and Crys's main teams.  
So when the twins had first gone to school, they had been shocked by how plain the teacher was.  
And when Lyra met her best friend, Khoury's, parents, Ethan ended up going there whenever he needed piece and quiet. Lyra just went over to play and get help with homework.  
It was an odd but strangely content life.  
Lyra and Ethan had never really known how abnormal their parents were until they met normal ones.  
But when they went to their first Dex Holder's meeting, they realized why.

Phew. I've wanted to get 'the twins'' chapter and Gary's out for a while,  
Any ideas for Dawn?  
Please tell!  
G'syr: review, please. It invigorates the soul.


	4. May and Max

May and Max

Everybody thought that Norman was their dad. Nope. Just their Granddad.  
May and Max's parents came around every once and a while. They were always arguing, but in a playful manner. Contests vs. Gym Battles, beauty vs. strength, all of that.  
May closely resembled her mother. Except, she preferred contests, like her father. Which was strange, because her father's dad was Norman, the Gym Leader.  
Max took after a mix of both of his grandpas, Prof. Birch and Norman. Their mother was proud of him for that.  
They lived with their Grandfather, eventually just shortening the title of 'Grandad' to 'Dad'. They made sure not to call him that around their dad, though.  
He was always giving May advice on contests, which proved to be useful, since he was a contest master.  
Their mom was 'the strongest woman in the world' and was constantly encouraging May to spar with her now Blaziken, and to romp in the wild a bit dressed in leaves. Both husband and daughter smoothly rejected that offer.  
"No, Sapphire. I'm trying to make sure our daughter grows up to be civil, unlike you."  
"Sorry, Mom, but no thank you. I don't want to mess up my pokemon's grooming or my hair."  
Her mom just smirked. "Fine. I guess your sissy of a dad was bound to rub off on you. Good thing your little brother isn't like that. Ruby, I'll go make sure our son grows up to be awesome, unlike you."  
Their dad just shook his head, chuckling.  
But, since they had learned that May had set out on her journey with Max, they hadn't visited. May hoped that was just because she hadn't told them that she was back yet.  
Then, one day after a master contest that she had won, a letter had come in the mail. It was written in a loopy cursive, which her father had recently taken on.

Dear May,  
I'm writing this, because your mother still hasn't learned to read. Anyway, congratulations on your contest victory! You swept them!  
Your mother told me to tell you that she was surprised by your battle tactics in the battle part. Of course.  
Anyway, do you know how to get to Kanto? Come to the Viridian Gym in Viridian City at 3:00 PM.  
Love, Ruby and Sapphire.  
P.S.- If Max has gone on his journey and come back, he can come too.  
P.P.S.- Do you have a Pokédex? If so, bring it.

May shook her head. What do her parents want with her now? But, she'll come, and bring the Pokédex that she got from Prof. Birch for her birthday…


	5. Dawn

Dawn

She became a coordinator to show that she was her own person.  
She didn't want to be taken as 'just another Berlitz' or 'the Berlitz that wasn't good enough'. She didn't want to be mistaken for a rich brat. And her parents had no choice but to leave.  
Or so she was told.  
She had a great life, with everything a girl could want. Until her mother had gotten desperately ill.  
The herbalists in Sinnoh hadn't been good enough to heal her mother, so her father had taken her mother away to Kanto to be healed, where he knew there was a miracle pokemon, a mirage, a phantom pokemon, that could maybe save her, leaving Dawn with her Grandmother.  
Her Grandmother, (her father's mother) was wonderful.  
She treated Dawn like her own, and raised her in the relaxed way that her father had been raised.  
Living in Twinleaf town her whole life, she had almost forgot about her parents.  
She didn't know why she had chosen Piplup, only that her best friend, Barry, (who was 'Uncle' Pearl's son) had also chosen one.  
She had become great at contests, and had gone home to Twinleaf town, to her 'Mom'.  
And she had gotten an e-mail.

Dear Dawn,  
I'm sorry that we haven't been keeping in touch all this time. I've been spending so much time worrying about your mother. She's made a full recovery, now, by the way!  
I hope life with your Grandmother in Twinleaf has been treating you well. Pearl' sheen telling me all about you. Your mother and I have seen all of your contests. Congrats! Please tell Pearl that we'll be at the next meeting.  
Oh, your mother just reminded me, you know Kanto? Well, we got the help of multiple legendary pokemon from different regions, (including that phantom pokemon! It's called Mew. It's adorable! I'll send you a picture.) and we're doing something special to celebrate your mother's recovery. Meet us at Viridian Gym in Kanto on January 1st at 3 PM. Tell your mother that Platinum's okay!  
Love, Diamond (Dad)

She stared at the screen.  
She called down, "Hey mo- Grandma! Dad told me to tell you that Platinum's better!"  
She heard thumps, and her mom appeared in the door. "What? That's fantastic news! Is Dia coming home with her?"  
"Not for a few weeks, apparently. He told me to come to the Viridian Gym on New Year's Day!"  
"Oh! That IS in a few weeks! I'll start teaching you about the map! Oh, and I'll invite Barry over too, if you're going, he'll probably be there."  
Dawn frowned. Why would Barry come to a family reunion? She decided not to ask.

Sure enough, in a few weeks, she and Barry were off on the S.S. Anne, which had for some reason come over from Johto and Kanto to pick them up.  
And, in front of the Viridian Gym, she saw a brunette with braided hair standing next to (and arguing with) a boy with spiky, black hair and a black cap with a gold stripe.  
Another brunette, with a little boy of maybe 8 were trying to break up the fervent argument. A different boy was just standing away, bored and brooding.  
"Lyra! I'll ask you one more time, stop poking me!"  
"Ethan, I wasn't poking you! I told you, it wasn't me! It was… um… Max!  
"Hey! Lyra, why're you blaming it on me?! I saw you!"  
"Max! That isn't helping to stop them!"  
"Sorry, May…"  
"And now, Lyra, you're lying to me!"  
"That's it! I challenge you to a pokemon battle! Gary, c'mon! You be the judge!" The girl with the braided hair, Lyra, walked over to the brooding boy, (assumingly Gary) and dragged him over to an open field. Ethan just sighed.  
Wait… Gary? Hadn't Ash told her about him sometime…?  
She walked over, looking at all of them.  
"Why are you guys at my family reunion?"


	6. Black and White Special

Black and White Special

I just wanted to get this out :)

White sighed, pushing the grocery cart through the aisle. She thought hard, wishing she had remembered her grocery list.  
She needed… mmmm… oh yeah! Flour, and… eggs…  
Curse her memory.  
"Hey, long time no see, Mrs. President…"  
She froze. It had been years since she had heard that voice!  
She spun around, "Black?!"  
The man snickered and nodded. "How've you been? Heard you got married."  
Had she heard a touch do bitterness at the end? "Yep. I heard you did, too."  
He frowned. "Divorced."  
Well, no surprise, it wasn't easy to get along with Black, especially since he had so many dreams it took up all the space in his head. She noted that Musha was floating right beside him, just in case.  
"Let me guess. She got tired of you always spacing out? The same reason we broke up?"  
He nodded sourly.  
"Well, I'll have you know, I divorced too."  
He blinked a few times, and almost cracked a smile. "Good to know. I have a son, his name is Nate."  
A boy named Nate, where had she heard that before?  
"Well, I have a daughter named Rosa."  
He frowned, then beckoned to Musha. "Where have I heard that before…?"  
Musha bit down on his head.  
A few seconds later, he popped back up. "That's it! Nate's always talking about a girl named Rosa that goes to his high school! Apparently he saw her in Nimbasa, also."  
That's where she had heard it. "Hey! Rosa is always talking about Nate! She mentioned that she saw him in Nimbasa, too!"  
Black smirked. "What a coincidence. Oh, that's right, I need to call him about the surprise Dex Holder meeting…"  
White frowned. "What meeting?"  
He glanced over at her. "Have you checked your e-mail recently?"  
"No. Why?"  
"There was a notification that there was a meeting coming up on New Year's Day at 3:00 PM, and that everybody's kids are coming. So I was going to take Nate."  
"Oh! Anything else I missed?"  
"That would take a while… when was the last time you checked your e-mails, anyway?" Then he snapped his fingers, grinning. "How about over lunch? I'm buying."  
It took White a couple seconds to realize that Black was asking her out.  
She split into a grin. "Just like old times, huh? I'll take you up on that."


	7. The Meeting

The Meeting

"Why are you guys at my family reunion?"  
All of the kids stared at her, incredulous. Finally, Lyra and Ethan broke the silence.  
"This is a family reunion?" Lyra had shouted it while Ethan had stated it firmly. They both glared at each other.  
May looked surprised. "It had never said anything about a family reunion in the letter… it just said to come here at 3:00. It was really cryptic."  
The others all nodded in agreement.  
Gary frowned, "Did it say anything about a family reunion in you letter?"  
"Well, no, but…"  
They heard a shout in the distance. "Aaa! Why am I always late?!"  
Gary's eyes widened. "Aww, no, he's here too?"  
Ash emerged from the bushes, falling on his face.  
May blinked. "Ash?!"  
The boy stood up, brushing himself off. "Gary?" He asked, looking around. "May? Max? Lyra? Dawn? Barry?!" Then he looked at Ethan. "And who are you?"  
Lyra recovered quick, "Ash! You're here too? And you know all these people?"  
He nodded, pointing again to Ethan. "Who's that?"  
"Oh yeah, that's my super-serious and annoying twin brother, Ethan."  
"I'm not annoying, and someone has to be serious between the two of us."  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"Why are you guys here?" Asked Ash. "I'm here because Mom told me that while I was visiting Misty, Red and Yellow had come over to tell me to come here."  
"We all got cryptic letters or e-mails, or our parents just told us to be here." Gary said. "And, you're not late, it's only 2:45."  
"DREEEEEEEGOOON!"

The silhouette in the sky that had just roared swooped down, dropping two people off, a boy and a girl.  
"Whew! We made it! C'mon, Rosa, it's not that big of a drop."  
"Nate, you know I'm scared of heights! I would have taken the Royal Unova Kanto Tour here if you'd told me we'd be flying…"  
"That's exactly why I didn't tell you!" Nate grinned cheekily. "Hydriegon, return!"  
The giant dragon-like pokemon disappeared in a flash of light.  
Rosa then noticed the others. "Hey, you guys must be the other kids we were told about! I'm Rosa, and my big dunderhead of a boyfriend here is Nate."  
"Hey, I'm not a dunderhead-"  
"Yes, you are. Anyway, you guys are?"  
They quickly introduced themselves. Rosa like Pikachu especially. ("We don't have these in Unova!")  
"Well, it's nice to meet you all. Right, Nate?"  
He nodded his head quickly.  
"Good. Anyway, what time is it?"  
Gary checked his pokégear. "2:55."  
Then they heard a big crash from inside the gym.

Ash, stupid as he is, rushed in without a second thought. "It's probably Team Rocket! Pikachu, prepare to use thunderbolt!"  
The others (besides Rosa, Nate, and Ethan) shook their heads. They went in after him.  
The scene in front of them was comical, to say the least. A guy who looked a lot like Ethan was suspended by his pants, hanging from the ceiling, with a woman like Lyra was rushing about in a panic. A big cart that had been wheeling a just-as-big cake had ended up on its side, and the cake had ended up on a blond man and his blue-black haired friend, both of whom were wearing scarves. (Barry had choked out a small, "Dad!") A man with red eyes who looked suspiciously like Ash was staring on shock at a pile of broken glass all around him, and a short, yellow-haired and eyed woman was giving a talking-to to a woman who looked like a tough May, who looked ashamed, not to mention scared for her life. Another red-eyed man, who this time was wearing a hat, was helping the yellow-haired woman. A Gary-like man had a hand on his face in a face-palm, and an extremely pretty woman was sitting, exhausted, in a chair. A small blond guy was rushing around while snickering, a man with similarities to Nate was cracking up to the point of tears, a woman with similarities to Rosa was attempting to shove a musharna onto his head, which wasn't doing anything except making him laugh harder, which was in turn making her laugh. An older Dawn was just standing in a doorway in the back, staring open mouthed at the chaos.  
"… it's your fault for giving Red the glasses, you knew they were fragile, and I told you that his hands were acting up, and you still gave them to him… and Red, you! Why did you accept them?!"  
"Yellow, I just wanted to help, and since when did you become, so… motherly?"  
Yellow blinked and said, "How in Mew's name did Gold end up on the ceiling?"  
Gold, hearing shook his head. "Even I don't know."  
Then, they seemed to realize that they were standing in the doorway. Yellow ran up to them. "Blue! They're here!"  
She turned to them. "Hey… um, I should let Blue do the explaining…"  
The woman in the chair got up, muttering and shooting dirty looks at Yellow.  
"Welcome to the first annual two-generation Dex Holders meeting…" Blue see,ed half-hearted. Until, however, she saw Gary.  
She wrapped him in a hug, sobbing. "Gary! Oh, I missed you so much… I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you…"  
Gary scowled, and shoved her away. "Where have you been all these years?! You left me alone for ten years! I'm sixteen now! Ten whole years! You were away on business all that time! Tell me your excuse, and I'll deem it fit or not!"  
Blue seemed shocked, and ran over to the Gary look-alike. "Green…"  
He walked over. "Gary, we are very sorry. But don't take your anger out on your mother. It's my fault."  
Gary blinked.  
Green continued. "Gary, despite what you think, we have had very good reason to be away. It takes longer than you'd think, rounding up a regrowing criminal organization. I take it you had trouble with Team Rocket on you journey? Well, it would have been much worse if me and your mother hadn't been away, capturing them. So, what do you think of our 'excuse'?"  
Gary looked away. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "But you still should have told me!"  
The red-eyed man, aptly named Red, walked over and ruffled Gary's hair. "Yep, that's still the same stubborn Gary!"  
Then, a red haired man with silver eyes walked in, saying, "What did I miss?"

It wasn't as exciting as one would think, at least at first. They spent the whole first half cleaning Green's gym up. It was hilarious getting Gold down, though, for the whole way down (via Yellow's telekenisis) he was screaming like a little girl. Neither Emerald nor Silver would ever let him forget that.  
And then it was time for proper reunions.  
It had started with Red, Yellow, and Ash (Gary, Green, and Blue had already gone). Though, it was extremely awkward, ("So, um… how are you doing?") for they all seemed uncomfortable, especially since Red and Yellow had been visiting Gary. (Ash was a bit ticked off by that.)  
Since Nate, Rosa, Lyra, and Ethan had grown up with their parents, it was agreed that they didn't need to talk to their parents more then needed.  
The Hoenns were amusing, as Ruby and Sapphire had argued over who would hug them first. They came to the agreement that they could both hug them at the same time. Then who would hug who first. In the end, Ruby hugged May first and Sapphire hugged Max first, and then they switched.  
Max looked up, "You'll be home more often now, right?"  
Ruby nodded at the same time as Sapphire. "Promise."

Dawn, having finally processed that her parents were back and mother alive, burst into tears.

At the end, there was announcements.  
Red and Yellow stood up. "We've decided to move to Pallet Town. We've bought a house already."  
"And there's another house on sale, perfect for three…" Yellow, while saying this, shot a look at Blue and Green.  
Black and White stood up. "Me and White have been dating for a while now, and we've decided to get married!"  
Rosa and Nate shot up, both shouting, "WHAT?!"  
"But… but… then me and Rosa will be siblings according to law, and…"  
White laughed. "Don't worry, we already worked that out. Since you guys don't have a common parent, then you guys can not be siblings!"  
While Black and Nate stared at her as if she was speaking Pokétounge, Rosa nodded.  
"Makes sense."

And luckily, Dia and Pearl had made an extra cake.

FIN  
Sol: I know, horrible ending. I didn't know how to end this…  
This story was inspired by the fact that Ash and Red look alike, and thank the fact that they gave Ash an eye color. I thought that his eyes looks orange, and red and yellow mixed makes orange, and, poof!  
Thanks for reading!  
G'syr: thank you for sticking with me and Sol through this series, even though we should have been writing Reborn Phoenix…  
Thank you once again.

Epilogue  
Yellow bustled around the house, sweeping the floor and cooking dinner at the same time (thank Arceus for telekinesis).  
Ding-dong!  
Yellow jumped, then rushed over to the door, opening it for a beautiful brunette.  
"Oh, hello, Blue! Come in, come in!"  
"Thanks, Yellow. You're a lifesaver."  
"It's not a problem. Anyway, what did I just save your life from?"  
"Green forcing me to help him help the movers move boxes into our new house."  
Yellow's eyes widened in delight. "Finally! I thought the day would never come."  
"Well, it does help that we need extra space now that Gary's moving in… and, I'm pregnant!"  
The blonde stifled a shriek. "Oh! Oh, Blue, that's fantastic! How long have you known? Is it a boy or a girl?!"  
Blue giggled. "I've known for a couple months. It's a girl, too! Finally! And, since Green picked the name last time, it's my turn to pick. I'm naming her Leaf."  
"That's a beautiful name!"  
Blue looked at Yellow carefully all of a sudden. "… Yellow, are you also pregnant?"  
Yellow glanced down. "… Yes! I forgot! I think Red's rubbing off on me. It's a boy."  
"Yellow, that's amazing. You've finally deemed Red ready for fatherhood!"  
"His name's going to be Fire. Ash's going to have to be ready for a brother…"


End file.
